1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a seat cushion and more particularly to a seat cushion for vehicles.
2. Description of Prior Art
Generally, a seat assembly for a vehicle such as an automobile includes a seat cushion part which receives weight of an occupant of the seat and a seat back part which supports the back of the occupant therein. The reclining angle of the seat back can be adjustable by providing a seat reclining mechanism for changing the angle of the seat back relative to the seat cushion. However, there have not been developed any devices which can move the seat cushion part back and forth relative to the seat back part of the seat assembly.
In a present type seat assembly, the depth of the seat cushion part relative to the seat back part is determined by assuming a standard height of an occupant of the seat. For example, the depth of the seat cushion (the length from the front end to the rear end of the cushion) is determined by the height of the occupant whose height is an average. Thus, if a person whose height is average occupies the seat, he is able to operate steering wheel and pedals comfortably. However, if the occupant of the seat is shorter or taller than the predetermined average height, the length of the seat cushion may be too long or too short. It is desirable to assure any occupant of the seat of the comfortable seating as well as the easy operation of the pedals and steering wheel.